Someone Like You
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: "I like you Elena. I have never met someone like you. " Kolena


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries (Sad but true!)**

**Pairing: Kol/Elena or Kolena**

**Title: Someone like you**

Klaus and Kol were leaning against the bar, each with drink in his hand. "Are you looking for someone?" The younger looking Original asked as his brother glanced at the door probably for a hundredth time this night. "No, I-" But then the door of the Grill opened and two girls, one blond and one with chestnut hair, walked in.

"Caroline, this is insane!" The dark haired hissed, motioning towards her clothes. Kol let his eyes travel down her curvy body. She was wearing a tight little black dress and high heels that made her legs look endless. She was hot, he had to admit. Just the kind of beauty he appreciated.

"I promised that we are going to have fun. Just like the old times!" The blonde who was obviously a vampire whined. "Oh come on Elena, don't be like that!" Elena, huh? So this was his brother's little doppelganger. She was surely a pretty little thing. The vampire strained his ears to hear the rest of their conversation. Elena had folded her arms before her chest, probably not realizing that this way she was attracting even more attention at her bosom. Not that Kol minded, of course.

"Care, I know your idea of having fun. Get drunk and have sex? No way." She huffed glaring at her friend. "You need to loosen up a little bit Elena. Stefan and Damon are not here." Still not happy, the doppelganger nodded.

Kol finally tore his gaze away from the scene, only to find his brother looking in the same direction. "I remember those two from last night." The younger brother said. "They both certainly look tasty but I personally prefer the dark haired. There is something exotic in her."

"Stay away from my doppelganger!" Klaus growled and Koll raised his arms in mock surrender. "Relax, Nick. It's not like I'm going to kill her or something." In their conversation they almost hadn't noticed the girls come closer. "Caroline, Elena," The hybrid called just as the passed by him. Both girls stopped turning around to face the Mikaelsons.

"Well, isn't that our favorite hybrid, Care?" Elena drawled, titling her head to the side slightly. "Join us for a drink?" "Hm… We'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." With that Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and pulled to the other end of the bar, as far away as possible from the two Originals.

"Care, you realize that our enemy is sitting just a few meters from here, right?" Elena frowned but the blond girl just shrugged. "It just makes it more fun."

"Elena, Caroline, how can I help you?" The bartender, an old friend of the girls, asked.

"I'll have beer," The doppelganger said quickly, but her friend shook her head. "How about you bring us two glasses of whiskey?" The bartender nodded and passed them their order before going to see the other clients and left them alone. "Don't look at me like that, Elena, you know you needed a drink."

Elena took the glass in her hand staring at the liquid inside. "Why the hell not?" She touched the glass to her lips, gulping down the alcohol. She laughed, as did Caroline. "That's my girl."

An hour and quite few drinks later Elena and Caroline were both giggling like the teenage girls they were.

"Mind if we join you?" A smooth voice asked somewhere behind them and they turned around only to see Klaus and his brother standing there. The blond girl flashed a brilliant smile. "Of course, come." The older Original settled on the empty seat next to Caroline, while the younger brother sat at Elena's side. "So, you must be the famous Elena Gilbert." "The one and only." She giggled slightly. "And you are Kol Mikaelson. Elijah's brother." She took a sip of her drink. "You look a lot like him, you know?"

"I've been told." He shot her a charming smile. "So may I ask what two beautiful ladies are alone in a night like that?"

The dark haired girl frowned. "Well, my ex boyfriend has turned into a heartless jerk and his brother is a complete dick. I do not have much company to hang out with." Kol titled his head to the side slightly. "You are talking about the Salvatore's right? I met one of them the other night. Damon." He held back a grit of his teeth at the memory.

"Yes, that's the one who broke your neck." The doppelganger answered almost bitterly and Kol rose his eyebrows in surprise. He had thought that Elena and the brothers were in good conditions. Especially with the older one who had barely moved away from her the previous night. "What happened?" He asked curiously leaning forwards. "I said some things I didn't mean and, well, he slept with your sister to get it back at me." So that's where Rebekah has been the whole night. He suddenly preferred Matt to that Salvatore. Surprising even himself the younger Original felt a little bad for the little doppelganger before him. "He is a douche bag." "Says the guy who almost killed one of my friends last night." She retorted sharply, making him grin even wider. "Oh, don't be like that, love. The boy still lives, doesn't he?"

"That's not the point!" Elena growled angrily. "You could have killed him."

"But I didn't." He answered gulping down his drink. "You didn't." The girl agreed glancing at the seat next to her for Caroline but there was no one there. Caroline was gone, and so was Klaus. "Where did these two go?" "I think they went outside." Kol, said nodding towards the door. He they glanced at one of the empty pool tables. "Wanna play?"

Elena felt her eyebrows rise. "You can play?" "I'm a fast learner."

Grabbing his hand, the girl slid out her chair and pulled him after her. They passed Alaric, who frowned but didn't say anything.

"You know, I haven't played in a long time." She said leaning over the table to arrange the balls in the right position. She explained him the rules quickly, and he nodded but there was a bit confused look on his face. "I'll show you."

They've been playing for about twenty minutes, when Klaus and Caroline retuned chatting happily and grinning. Elena couldn't help but smile at her friend's happiness. Catching her gaze Caroline winked, moving her eyes between the doppelganger and Kol, whose turn it was to hit. Elena rolled her eyes, but her heart gave a slight jump.

"Elena, would you mind if Klaus takes me home?" Caroline asked biting her lip worriedly. "Kol, can you please make sure she gets home safe?"

"It would be my pleasure." Kol smirked coming to stand next to Elena.

"So that's where you live." Kol murmured as he parked before her house. He was with his brother's car, because had Caroline decided to go home on foot and Klaus went with her. The Original couldn't help but smirk at the fact that his brother probably won't come home tonight. Glancing at the girl next to him, he didn't dare hope for the same luck. Leaving his seat with vampire speed he opened her door helping her get out. She fumbled for her keys as he walked her to the front door. "I- Thank you, Kol. I had a great time." She was smiling but he could see some inner struggle in her eyes. "Do you – Do you want to come in?" She asked quietly, but he heard her perfectly. Was she asking him what he thought she was asking him? Or maybe she didn't mean it that way. Well, anyway, he would be glad to find out. "I would love to." He answered smoothly and she offered a small smile, before opening the door. He stayed outside waiting for a direct invitation or he wouldn't be able to come in. Elena obviously remembered that because she stepped aside and looked at him. "Could you, please come in Mister Mikaelson."

He stepped inside closing the door behind him. "So do you live here alone?" Kol asked as she led him towards the living room.

"I used to live with my Aunt and my brother, but Klaus killed her and tried to murder my brother so I had to sent him away. Alaric sometimes comes to sleep here but it isn't very often now." She explained, her back turned to him as she poured him a drink.  
>"Alaric?" The vampire repeated the unfamiliar name, wondering about the person carrying it.<p>

"Ha was my Aunt's boyfriend. And he is my history teacher." The girl said, passing him a glass of brandy and sitting down on the couch next to him. "He is almost like a father to me."

"What happened to your parents?" Kol asked, noticing that she hadn't mentioned them even once. "The real ones or the ones that took care of me?" Elena snapped before quickly regretting it. "I'm sorry. That was rude, but my parents are still a sore spot."

"It's alright. I understand." The original assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder in an extremely human way that made Elena's eyebrows raise.

That was when she noticed how close he actually was. He was leaning over her so he could see her in the eyes and their chests were brushing together every time she took a breath, which now was a lot more then usual. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she blushed, knowing that he could hear it. Her gaze moved away from the grey pools that his eyes were, to the rest of his face and stopping on his lips. The looked so full and soft. So kissable.

One kiss wouldn't hurt, right? And it wasn't like she was cheating Damon or Stefan. They had no right to tell her what to do. She was grown enough to make her own decisions. But her thoughts were interrupted by something warm on her lips. It took her a moment to realize that it was his'.

Elena found herself enjoying the kiss immensely, returning it with as much passion she could muster. She let herself melt in his skillful hands as he drew her closer, nearly lying on top of her on the couch. Not that she minded though. His tongue slipped through her parted lips, gently rubbing against hers, as if inviting it to a dance. She let him devour her, feeling fire blood. Suddenly feeling a need to feel him closer, she buried her hands in his dark messy hair, flushing her body against his. A little growl of approval escaped his throat as he pulled away from her mouth and started kissing down her throat. She moaned loudly as he sucked on a particularly sensitive area behind her ear.

Elena felt his fangs graze her skin and surprisingly she didn't feel afraid. Actually it turned her on even more.

"Kol – bedroom." She breathed out, realizing that they were still on the couch. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door opened. He threw her on the bed and she giggled as he literally pounced on her. In second her dress and bra were ripped off her body and she was left only in her panties. Kol's eyes traveled down her almost naked body, making Elena feel self conscious. She made a move to cover herself but he caught her wrists locking them above her hair. "Don't hide." He whispered in her ear, leaning closer. "I do not plan of tearing my eyes away from your body for the rest of the night." His voice was silky and sinister, offering her hours of pure pleasure and passion.

Elena was lying on her back panting furiously and covered in sweat. Her throat was raw from the screams of pleasure left her lips only a few minutes ago. The sex with Stefan had always been quiet good but this was… amazing. There were no words to describe it.

It took her a few minutes to clear her head from the pure bliss she was feeling and she glanced at the vampire that was lying next to her in a very similar position. He looked a bit tired but there was a smug smile on his face. Well, he was certainly pleased with himself.

"You – are – simply amazing." The doppelganger managed to get out between the gasps for breath.

His smirk widened and he rose on his elbow to look at her. "I know."

She frowned slightly, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "Are you always that cocky?" "Absolutely." He flashed her a dazzling smile before suddenly growing serious. "Would you like me to go home now?" Elena bit her lip, considering the opportunities. Her mind told her that it would be better if he just left now and forgot about everything that had happened, but she didn't want this to be over. Not yet, anyway. And for once she decided to listen to her heart instead to her conscious. "No. I want you to stay." He nodded and lied back down, pulling the covers over both of them.

Then, for Elena's huge surprise he wrapped an arm around her pulling her a little closer to him. And for the first time in years she felt truly at peace. She felt at home.

The next morning, Elena woke up lying on something warm and hard. It took her a moment to realize that she had moved in her sleep and now she was lying on Kol's chest. "Good morning." A voice said and she looked up only to find the Original looking down at her, with his constant smirk on his face. She groaned as her hang over hit her with full force, and buried her head in his chest, making him laugh. "How long have you been awake?" She asked, trying to ignore the pounding headache.

Kol glanced at the clock next to her bed. "About two hours now." "What?" The girl asked raising slowly to a sitting position. Her body was stiff and sore after the last night's activities. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was too interested in watching you sleep." The vampire answered making Elena shake her head, which she immediately regretted. "You sound like Edward Cullen." She murmured under her breath but he heard it. "Edward who?" "Oh forget it." She scrambled to put on her clothes impatient to get to the Aspirin in the kitchen. Kol watched her amused, with his hands behind his head. He knew he could put on his clothes for a second, so there was no need to hurry.

Ones she was ready, Elena walked out of the room leaving him alone. He stood up then, putting on his clothes with vampire speed, before following her down the stairs. He found her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with a far away look in her eyes. She hadn't notice him so he put a hand on her shoulder. "Elena, are you alright?" She looked him faking a smile. "Yes, of course I am. I was just starting to make a breakfast-" She started walking away but the Original grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "You are lying Elena. Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head and looked away. "I – Let's just pretend nothing happened last night, alright?" Her eyes were still not meeting his so he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked searching through her face for something.

"Aren't you the one who wants it?" She spat out harshly before flinching. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't know, Elena." He interrupted her. "I don't know if I want to forget the last night."

"What?" The doppelganger asked in a trembling voice.

Sighing Kol pulled away from her, going over the window, resting his hands on the counter. "If you had asked me a day before my answer would have been firmly positive. But know, I'm not so sure." He suddenly twirled around. "I like you Elena. You are beautiful, smart, witty, funny, compassionate and good. I have never met someone like you."

With every word he was taking a step towards her until they were standing so close that their noses were touching. "I think I might fancy you."

"You can't fancy me." She whispered. "You don't know me."

"Then let me get to know you, Elena! Let me take you to a date and spent time with you. Let me court you."

Elena felt frozen at the spot. Her heart was breathing rapidly and her breath was coming out in gasps. Date? With Kol? "Al-alright." She cursed her voice for breaking slightly.

The vampire grinned widely before giving her a long kiss and stepping away. "I'll come and get you tomorrow at 7." And with that he was gone, leaving a stunned girl behind.

Elena stood there for a few minutes before letting out a merry laugh.

Maybe, after all, something could come out of this. And she certainly hoped it did.

**This idea came out after watching the last episode so I actually decided to write it down… I'm quite pleased with myself that I finished it for a few hours. I must add that I like the final result. Anyway, I hope you like it, too!**

**Please READ and REVIEW! **


End file.
